


Parenting plan

by longmiaowu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 从里昂怀孕到生孩子的小故事，第一次写带娃待产这种的文…可能有些地方不是很对，见谅。【ABO设定】





	Parenting plan

**Author's Note:**

> 从里昂怀孕到生孩子的小故事，第一次写带娃待产这种的文…可能有些地方不是很对，见谅。【ABO设定】

距离上一次里昂的日子已经是两个月，他在这段时间里迟迟没有任何反应，按理来说他应该进入那个时期了但是却没有发作，和克里斯在一起后也没有在用过抑制剂。  
他不得不和克里斯说明情况，而克里斯的回答只是“或许你只是错觉呢？你没有生病。”里昂无奈的躺在床上想着最近身体有没有出现奇怪的症状，直到他有些犯恶心和胸部有些疼痛。

“克里斯，我觉得我需要去医院检查一下。”里昂从沙发上坐起来，他摸了摸自己的肚子有些不满的说着，克里斯放下正在看报的手揉了揉自己的鼻梁说“当然亲爱的，如果你觉得去医院检查一下可以让你放心的话，那我会陪你去的。”在讨论好到底去哪边的医院时，里昂选择了去BSAA自己的医院或许那边克里斯更会放心，他也是。

随即克里斯就和吉尔通知了一下需要让BSAA的一些医生来帮里昂检查一下身体，吉尔非常乐意帮忙，她和克里斯在年轻时就认识，作为女性Beta她是个非常强大的领导者。没有她的帮助克里斯或许都没法带着BSAA撑过来。

克里斯陪着他的伴侣来到BSAA，吉尔将他们带进了已经准备好的实验室，里昂有些迟疑的走进去。他看着克里斯的神情深呼吸了一下随后躺在了那张用来做CT和B超的床上。“放轻松，亲爱的不会有事的。”克里斯在边上握住他的手安慰着，他点了点头随着放轻松后，B超仪在他的腹部扫描着。

而一旁的医生问着克里斯，里昂是否是Omega克里斯点了点头回答了“是的。”  
医生在克里斯耳边问道“你们上一次做爱是什么时候？”克里斯想了一会看着躺在床上的里昂说“准确来说是三个月前…他发情的时候，是三个月前。怎么了？这难道和他有关系吗？”

克里斯的语气明显有些紧张，而医生则是告诉了他答案“你要当父亲了，雷德菲尔德先生。”B超的结果和医生所说的一样，里昂怀孕了而且已经两个月了，这就是为什么他迟迟没有发情的原因。知道答案的两人都有些吃惊克里斯跑到里昂身边，他用手摸了摸里昂的腹部再抬头看着他“我们有孩子了？这真是…”“意外吗？难道你不想和我要孩子？”

里昂的回答让克里斯有些觉得自己说错话了，他的确没考虑要孩子但前提是他还在管理BSAA的情况下。而里昂一直希望要个孩子，不管怎么说他们的年龄都到了该繁衍后代的年龄了，克里斯抱住里昂在他耳边说着“里昂，我很抱歉…既然我们有了孩子就好好的把他生下来吧，好吗？”他希望自己的承诺可以让伴侣原谅他的无意，里昂点点头看着他开玩笑的说道“如果孩子出生了，我想让他的姓氏变成肯尼迪。”

这让克里斯哭笑不得，自从他和里昂结婚后两人在外人的称呼里就是，“里昂.雷德菲尔德”先生和“雷德菲尔德一家”，如果里昂坚持让孩子姓氏为肯尼迪，克里斯不会介意。

回到家后的里昂本想习惯性的平躺在沙发上却被克里斯抱住，克里斯再三叮嘱不要肚子朝下怕压着肚子里的小家伙，这让里昂咯咯的笑出声。从那天开始克里斯几乎天天陪在里昂的身边，只为了在他最需要克里斯的时候他可以出现。随着时间过去里昂的肚子逐渐鼓得更厉害了些，他们想着应该如何去思考为尚未出世的孩子买些什么。

“你觉得是个男孩还是女孩？”里昂靠在床上躺着他摸着肚子有些担心的问着克里斯“我对男孩女孩都无所谓，亲爱的。”克里斯凑过去回答着把手也放到了里昂的肚子上“私心是什么？我可能更喜欢是个儿子，因为是女儿的话你还得看着她嫁人…”提到这个里昂突然就没了之前的笑容，他并不是讨厌女孩嫁给男人而是担心女孩会遇到他曾经的事情。

克里斯亲吻他的嘴角随后抱住他安慰着“我喜欢姑娘，但是作为父亲我不会让她受到伤害，我可以发誓。”里昂耸了耸肩看着克里斯“希望她不要像我一样…至少再没遇到对的人之前不要被伤害。”

里昂曾经在警局时有过一段感情，但是是失败的感情。对方是Alpha，只是为了性交的Alpha…  
里昂因为这个男人受到了很多伤害，但是他没有和男人上床。  
所以那次在酒吧里，男人试着把里昂灌醉把他给上了。  
但好在克里斯正好在那边，他阻止了男人的野心带着里昂回了家，而里昂为眼前的这个Alpha所着迷。

“我叫克里斯.雷德菲尔德，你呢？”  
“里昂.s.肯尼迪。”  
那晚上里昂希望克里斯可以陪着他，他怕那个男人会找上门，克里斯答应了他的请求，但是为了他的长久安全。

克里斯把里昂接到了自己家，他们从一开始的朋友到恋人直到夫妻相处了许多年。直到现在终于有了一个家，一个完美的家。  
“你说孩子叫什么名字好？”克里斯拿着衣服放进衣柜里问着里昂“Charlene.你觉得怎么样？”克里斯转过身看着他“女孩的名字？如果是男孩呢？”  
“男孩你自己想，女孩我只想到了这个。”里昂摸了摸肚子感觉小家伙在踢他，他皱了眉头。

“男孩就叫Edward.”克里斯看着里昂说，他注意到了里昂的不舒服，克里斯上前抚摸了里昂的肚子“所以孩子在不满名字吗？”里昂有些尴尬的抚着腰吸着气“不…我觉得是要出生了…克里斯我们得去医院。”  
“该死，我去开车！你等等我马上来接你！”克里斯拿着衣服就跑到车库将自己的悍马开出车库抱着里昂从楼上下来去医院。

医院手术室门口克里斯坐在门口等着消息，第一次做父亲的感受可没有那么轻松，克里斯宁愿在里面的是他也不是他的爱人。当手术室的红灯变成绿灯时医生走出来看着克里斯。  
“是肯尼迪先生的伴侣是吗？好消息母子平安，而且您有了两个孩子。”  
“两个孩子？！是男孩吗？！”克里斯有些欣喜的看着医生，医生笑着摇了摇头“一男一女，应该说您是一个非常幸运的父亲了，您的伴侣也非常的努力，在生第二个的时候他还是非常努力的希望是顺产而不是剖腹。一会他和孩子就能去病房了，您在稍等一会。”

医生拿着口罩离开了走廊，克里斯等着里昂从手术室出来，他看着里昂抱着两个孩子看着克里斯“克里斯，我们有两个孩子了，是男孩和女孩…这样就能用两个名字了。”克里斯走过去亲了口里昂的嘴唇“是的，里昂两个孩子。”克里斯为了里昂可以休息的好些安排了一个单独的病房。

“所以让我来看看我们雷德菲尔德家的姑娘。”克里斯伸手抱住了自己的女儿，小家伙的眼睛还是闭着的但是可以看出来他的五官更像里昂一些，而小男孩却像克里斯更多一些。“我们要告诉克莱尔她有侄子侄女了吗？”  
里昂抱着Edward问着，克里斯愣了一会看着里昂说“等你出院吧，我会让克莱尔回来给她一个惊喜。”里昂点点头随后把自己的衣服拉开他认为该是时间喂奶了“好吧，我回避一下。”

克里斯尴尬的转过身却被里昂的嘲笑声气的转过头“亲爱的，这不好玩。”里昂让孩子寻找母乳的乳头来吮吸他看着克里斯“我有点饿了，你能帮我去找点吃的吗？”克里斯叹着气亲吻了他的嘴唇看着自己的伴侣“我现在去帮你找点吃的，等我会不要下床走好吗？”里昂乖乖的点点头靠在床上拍了拍孩子的背部哄着他。

克里斯找了点三明治和牛奶回到病房，他看着里昂已经有些困的躺在床上，孩子们睡在一边的婴儿床上，克里斯凑过去亲吻了里昂的嘴唇“他们愿意吃吗？哦，先喝点牛奶吧。”克里斯格外小心的抱着里昂，里昂摇了摇头“我觉得…我们很久没做了不是吗？你…”克里斯吻住里昂的嘴唇，他的手摸在了里昂的胸口可能是涨奶的原因里昂有些疼的叫他松手。

“抱歉…习惯性…”克里斯甩了甩手站在一边，他有些期待里昂回到原来的时候这样他们就能解决一直以来的发情问题。“克里斯，等他们大点我们得给他们布置房间变得大些了，我们家可能对他们来说…”“对这些调皮鬼来说还是太小了。”

两人尴尬的看着对方等着出院可以重新整理房间的事情。在那之后过去了一年两个孩子都已经一岁了这让夫妻俩感到带孩子的不易。

“Edward！不可以爬到窗户上你看看你妹妹…Charlene老天啊不要去拿爸爸的制服！”里昂的假期刚开始就被家里的两个小捣蛋鬼给阻止了，而克里斯因为任务还不能及时回来，他有些无奈的打电话叫了雪莉还有海琳娜过来。

门铃响起时雪莉带着一个娃娃和玩具车蹲在孩子们面前“嗨！好久不见不是吗？我的两个小伙伴有没有让爸爸感到崩溃？”里昂好不容易放松下来就被孩子们吵架的声音给弄奔溃“老天…拜托别再吵了，当哥哥的不能让让妹妹吗？”雪莉看着里昂有些疲惫的样子拍拍他肩膀“我和海琳娜带他们出去玩会。晚上可能不回来吃饭但保证给你把孩子安安全全送回来，你可以和克里斯好好，咳”

里昂揉着脑袋看着她，随后蹲下身亲了孩子们的额头“乖乖听姐姐的话，不要让她太累了好吗？”Edward拉住自己的衣服朝里昂眨眨眼，里昂无法抵抗孩子们的发嗲他无奈的起身看着他们出门随后跑上楼躺在床上“终于可以放松一下了…晚上吃什么呢。”他闭上眼睛思考着便睡了过去。等他醒过来时听见了走楼梯的声音 他看着克里斯疲惫的放下自己的手套“今天在BSAA怎么样？”

里昂顺着楼梯下来靠在墙上，克里斯尴尬的笑着搂住他的腰“比照顾孩子们轻松多了…孩子们呢？”里昂摇摇头把克里斯的手放在背上“我拜托雪莉和海琳娜了，她们会带孩子们的只是可能会晚些回来为了让我和你可以独处。”说着里昂的声音就变轻了些许，克里斯笑着含住里昂的耳垂，他的呼吸在里昂的耳朵边轻抚着里昂的感官“那不是很好吗？在你出院到现在我们都没好好做过爱，而且你知道光靠手并不能…”

里昂捏了克里斯的手背咬住他的下巴看着他“好的我知道了，去洗个澡床上等我。”里昂刚想离开就被克里斯一把抱起扛上楼放在床上后克里斯亲吻着他的嘴唇“出来前我洗过了，一点汗臭味都没有。”里昂叹着气把衬衫脱下来放在一边看着身前的人“所以你想先被我怎么伺候一下？”里昂笑着勾着爱人的脖子，克里斯在他耳边低语了些什么随后笑着把里昂的裤子也解开“难得你选择帮我先去一次…我以为你不会情趣了…。”里昂撑着脑袋小声嘀咕着，而克里斯自己动着嘴上和手上的动作，他希望可以自己帮爱人得到满足。

克里斯不断刺激着里昂的阴茎顶端，他的口活和以前一样还是那样可以让里昂很快就得到快感和高潮，在去过一次后里昂背过身示意克里斯可以直接进入他，黑发男人环住爱人的腰将阴茎慢慢插进去，里昂闷哼着让克里斯不必考虑太多可以直接操自己。

“所以看起来不只是我等不及了是吗？”克里斯加快了腰部的动作顶着他的内部，金发男人把脑袋埋在枕头里小声呻吟着，自怀孕到现在他几乎没和克里斯到达过正戏，因为每次在前戏结束前孩子们就会哭闹着阻止他们。有时候他甚至希望孩子们快点长大不再哭闹，但这样他又要面对更加操劳的事情。

看着里昂已经去了一次，克里斯将他翻过来面对着自己再次抽插着“里昂…我爱你…”克里斯低下头亲吻着里昂的脖颈留下属于自己的印记，里昂笑着搂紧了身上的人他回答“我也爱你，因为你让我有了个家，克里斯。”

随着最后的冲击两人低吼着一起射了出来，克里斯把脸埋在里昂的胸口他嗅着伴侣身上的体香“还是一样的味道，我以为会粘上孩子的味道。”里昂笑着拍他的后背“不过我很庆幸我们的孩子不像我，是个Omega ”克里斯把他抱起来看着他“不管是哪个，只要是我们的孩子我都爱，哪怕都是Omega …你知道不管怎么说我都会陪着你还有保护他们，就像我答应你的。”

里昂把脸上严肃的表情收回去给了克里斯一个笑脸“嗯，我知道克里斯。我去收拾一下厨房孩子们应该要回来了。”克里斯看着里昂穿上睡衣下楼他收拾了一下房间跟着也下了楼，他看着自己的爱人在厨房忙碌的样子放下手机过去和他一起收拾，直到门铃响起里昂开门看着自己的两个小可爱回来手上还多了不少玩具“真是抱歉，雪莉、海琳娜让你们带孩子还要给他们买东西。”

雪莉摇摇头说没事看着克里斯也在一旁她笑着拉着海琳娜就和里昂他们告别“那下次有需要再告诉我，我会过来帮忙的。”里昂挥挥手接受了建议，他看着自己的孩子拿着玩具看着自己突然稚嫩的声音叫出了Dad Daddy 的声音克里斯和里昂有些惊讶的看着孩子们“克里斯你听到了吗？我刚刚好像听到孩子叫我们了？”

“啊…是啊，刚刚好像叫我们了。”克里斯抱起Edward，里昂抱起Charlene上了楼，两人开始期待孩子们接下来会给他们带来什么惊喜。


End file.
